


etched into my heart

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Pining, Soulmarks, Soulmates AU, canon with a dash of soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmark. Usually, it starts out as nothing more than a colorful blob, but as people grew up it would change shape and color until it was actually recognizable.





	

Bitty’s mark became a concrete symbol when he was 9 years old and he quit his dad’s peewee football team.

After his mama had scooped him off the field and brought him home, she’d sent him to take a bath to get rid of the mud and dirt. That’s when he saw it. Your soulmark usually sat right over your heart, though it could vary, and once he’d gotten out of the tub, Bitty was able to see what his was for the first time.

He’d put on pants and run downstairs yelling for his mom, all the unpleasantness of being tackled during football forgotten. “Mama! Mama!”

Sticking her head out of the kitchen, Suzanne called out, worried she’d missed an injury when she’d checked Dickey over. “What is it, Dickey? Are you still hurtin’, honey? Do you need help?”

“No! I’m fine!” Bitty skidded into the kitchen and pointed at his chest. “But look, mama! It’s ice skates! Can I take lessons? Can I? Can I?”

“Oh, honey. Look at that.” Suzanne grabbed her son for a hug and held him tight. “How ‘bout we bake a special pie to celebrate? And tomorrow I’ll start looking to get you some lessons.”

“Really? Even after?” Bitty bit his lip and hid his face in his mom’s chest. “It’ll be okay?”

“You pay no mind to what happened earlier. Everything is going to be just fine. Your daddy shoulda known better. Now go put a shirt on and get back down here. We’ve got a pie to bake.”

The next day, just as she’d promised, Suzanne sat down with a phone book and started making calls to find her son some ice skating lessons.

* * *

Jack had never really given his soulmark much thought. He had gotten used to the image of an ice skate tied with a hockey skate resting over his heart a long time ago, and with his dad being who he was, he had not surprised by it. That of course, all changed when he ended up in the hospital.

When he woke up in a hospital bed with both his parents sleeping in chairs nearby, Jack felt horrible. Since they were both sound asleep, Jack carefully got out of bed and snuck into the bathroom.

He was staring at himself in the mirror and seeing nothing but pale, sallow skin and dark heavy bags under his eyes when he remembered his soulmark. He shifted the hospital gown to look at the mark that had provided him with a lot of fantasies when he was a kid and suddenly felt his heart start to race.

Before he could start to panic further, there was a knock at the door and he heard his father’s voice. “Jack? Are you okay?”

Quickly turning the water on, Jack splashed his face with cold water and opened the door. “I’m okay, papa.”

Jack’s father’s face shifted from concerned to relieved quickly and he pulled him close for a hug. “I’m glad, Jack.” Jack was stiff in his father’s arms before tentatively hugging him back. Bob kissed Jack on the forehead and tried for a smile. “Come on, let’s get you back into bed before you mom gets back.”

Once Jack was back in bed, his dad covered him with the blanket and sat back in his chair. Jack wasn’t sure what to say to his dad, but he wanted to say something. “Papa, I, I’m sorry. I know you wanted-”

Bob reached over for Jack’s hand and hushed him. “Shhh…Jack. It’s okay. We, I mean I, I should have seen how much pressure you were under. I never wanted that for you, Jack. I only want you to be happy and enjoy what you’re doing. If hockey isn’t it, then we can find something else.”

With his free hand, Jack rubbed over his soulmark. “No! I love being on the ice, papa. It’s one of the few places I feel good. I let other things,” Jack paused, trying not to think about Kent, ‘other people get in my head.”

Bob nodded and moved to sit on the edge of Jack’s bed and look him in the eye. “Just so long as you know, that no matter what, I love you and am proud of you.”

Jack could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes and leaned forward to hug his dad. “I know. I don’t always remember, but I do know.”

Bob held onto his son just a little longer before patting him on the back and moving back to his chair. “What do you say we find something stupid on t.v. and wait for your mom to come back with some contraband.”

Handing his dad the remote, Jack smiled. It was shaky and shy, but he wanted to try for his dad. “I’d like that.”

* * *

When Jack chose Samwell and joined their hockey team, he finally found a place that feels right. He’s accepted by his teammates and he makes friends, and somehow, even manages to get a best friend. 

He tries to be close with his team, but it’s hard because Jack does avoid some things. He’s always quickest in the showers, hurrying to get clean so he can get a shirt on and get back to the Haus. And when soulmates and marks get brought up on the bus, or after kegsters, Jack always manages to slip on a pair of headphones or duck out and go to his room.

That all changes the day he is woken up by Bittle singing in the shower. The moment he whipped open the shower curtain, with the full intention of telling Bittle to keep it down, Jack is stopped by the mark on Bittle’s chest.

Before he can say anything, Bitty is yelling. “I’m not decent!”

Still stunned, all Jack can think to say is, “Seriously? Bittle, we’re on the same team.”

By the time Bittle is telling him not to blaspheme, and Jack still doesn’t know what he is actually blaspheming, he’s left the bathroom to hide in his room. It’s a Sunday, so no one will really be looking for him and Jack can try and figure this all out in peace.

Leaning back against the headboard, Jack tries to remain calm and use the exercises he learned in rehab to slow his breathing. Of course, it’s Bittle. He should have seen that coming when he was told they were going to have an ice skater on the team. And there’s no way Bittle knows. Jack had been able to convince Shitty to let him wear a tank top during Hazeapalooza and maybe if Jack just says nothing, he can stop thinking about it all.

* * *

Unfortunately, it turns out ignoring the problem does not make it go away. Especially since Jack cannot seem to stay away from Bittle. There more he gets to know him, the more Jack finds himself actually wanting him. He’s still determined not to bring Bittle down with his issues, but he can’t seem to help but flirt and get closer to him.

When Kent shows up at the Epikegster, Jack is more resolved than ever to keep Bittle away from his mess. Bittle is good and kind and always sees the best in people, and Jack does not want to tarnish that. Bittle deserves someone just as good as he is, not a guy who can barely handle the pressure of playing a sport he loves.

When graduation rolls around, and after Bitty hugs him, Jack can feel his resolve crumbling. It’s his papa’s words that do the trick. He knows he’s right. He can’t afford to miss this chance by never even trying. Bitty deserves to know how Jack feels and hopefully they can figure this all out together.

Jack finds Bitty singing that same song again, but this time while crying and Jack’s heart breaks. “Bittle!”

Bitty stops singing mid-song and looks shocked to see Jack there. “Jack?”

When he starts to ramble, Jack has to smile. “Bitty.” It’s the first time Jack has ever called him ‘Bittle’ out loud, and he likes it. Bitty looks startled by it as well and Jack just has to kiss him. He has to taste those lips and find out if Bitty is as sweet as he smells.

Jack never wants to stop kissing Bitty, but unfortunately, fate has other plans. His phone buzzes with a text from his parents and he knows he needs to leave, but he can’t before telling Bitty one more thing.

Bitty’s eyes are still closed and Jack brushes his lips over his cheek. “Bitty.”

“Hmm?”

“I have to go, but I need you to know something.”

Bitty has a soft, sappy smile on his face and he finally opens his eyes to look at Jack. “What’s that, Jack?”

“It’s about my mark. I’ve never shown it to anyone, but I need you to know what it is, okay?”

Bitty frowns and it’s obvious he’s worried Jack is going to show them that their marks don’t match. Jack steps back and flips his tie over his shoulder so he can unbutton his shirt.

When Bitty can finally see what the mark is, he gasps. “Jack!”

Jack buttons his shirt back up and kisses Bitty one last time. “I’ve got to go, I’ll text you, okay?”

Bitty just nods, smile back on his face. “I’m looking forward to it, Mr. Zimmermann.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
